Not so Peachy
by brandy mallory
Summary: [zeldaxpeach] thats right, its a zelda mario cross over using our leading ladies. when zelda needs help with her latest quest she asks peach to help. [girlxgirl] [mild language]
1. Chapter 1

((A/N: i've wanted to do this one for so long! its a zelda peach cross over! not sure what cat i'll end up putting it in, its in peach's perspective so proablly Mario. unless there's a cross over section... hummm... anyway.

this story will contain... i don't know the word, but it's a girlxgirl pairing. hope you enjoy it!

i don't own Mario, The legend of Zelda or Nintendo for that matter))

* * *

I looked around the bar from where I sat, the hood of my black cloak covering my golden blonde hair. I was waiting. And it was getting tiring, the waiting. If the girl didn't show up soon…

I slammed back the drink that I held in my hand, "Another one Mr. bartender. Before I chicken out."

The bartender grumbled and handed me another glass as another cloaked figure game up to the bar.

"Apple?" The figure said quietly in my general direction.

I knocked back another drink before answering, "I prefer peaches."

The cloaked figure nodded and quickly guided me to a room in the back, gesturing for me to go through while he stood outside like the over protective bodyguard I'd predicted he was.

The room was no better than the bar, barely clean enough to be sanitary and with the barest of furnishing. I guess my background has spoiled me that way. I'm used to the cleanest of cleans and the best of everything at all times. That's one thing I've always envied about her, she didn't spend her whole life being pampered like me but she still pulled off the princess bit perfectly. She'd learned what it's like to live outside the castle walls.

And me? Sure I've left on trips and vacations, none of which ever ended up too well. Most involved me getting kidnapped and what not. And that one time I actually went to Vibe Island to save my ex-boyfriend and his dimwitted brother. But lets face it, fighting a bunch of joyful koopas with a talking umbrella does not qualified you for hero status.

So here I was, in this gawd awful bar meeting the princess I've always wanted to be. All because she'd sent word that she needed my help and I was too stupid to point out I have no real experience in the matter.

What am I? A ditzy blonde?

Oh wait, I forgot, I am. I'm the ditzy blonde that can't leave the castle without some one trying to kidnap me. I'm the ditzy blonde that dated a plumber for five years. I'm the ditzy blonde who had a computer fall in love with her. I'm the ditzy blonde who was being held captive yet still found time to take a shower everyday.

A voice from the shadows behind me brought me back to reality, "Princess Peach I presume?"

I spun, the hood of my cloak falling back to show off the golden crown that sat on my head at all times, to look at her. She wore a long white skirt and a beautiful mauve blouse. Each embroidered with such detail. Long white gloves and bronze shoulder armor covered her arms, and her hair was tied back in a beautiful but not overly done way. She, like myself, still wore her tiara, though hers made her look more dangerous than damsel in distress. And the sword she had sheathed at her side helped also.

Another thing I hate about her, the ability to look scary, beautiful and proper all at the same time. I just look comical.

I hold out my hand, trying not to seem intimidated, "Princess Zelda, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Zelda look my hand in a firm embrace, "A pleasure to meet you as well."

Another thing I hate is her name. It's so not stupid. So princess like. Not that Peach isn't princess like, it's just fruity. Seriously now, Princess Peach, sounds like she should be happy, carefree, relatively harmless, an easy target and an all out air head princess. Princess Zelda though, you think Zelda and you wonder. Zelda sounds educated. Zelda sounds romantic. Zelda sounds like a girl who could probably kick your ass.

"I wasn't sure if you'd show up," she'd moved to the window, "No offence or anything, but you aren't exactly what I'd pictured from all I've heard about you."

That made ma a bit nervous, "What exactly did you have me pictured as?"

She smiled, a smile that could take down a full-grown man and made me, if possible, even more nervous, "I saw you as more of a prissy eww-look-at-that-bug, can't do anything without my boyfriend type."

"Ex-boyfriend," I pointed out, seeing as we'd broken up last year when I found him with that horrible Daisy, "And I don't necessarily ask him to save me. He's so full of himself he never gives me the chance to try and escape. And I'm not scared of bugs." Just centipedes. All those legs. Gross.

I could have sworn I saw a hint of mirth in her eyes, "Nice to know." She moved and sat down at the small paper covered desk, gesturing for me to do the same. I did of course. Don't want to be rude to the women I'd just made a fool of myself in front of after she called me a prissy airhead.

"So I beat you're wondering why I asked you to meet me here?"

Well duh. It's not everyday a princess from another dimension requests you meet her in a dirty old bar.

"You see," she started, folding her hands together, "I had this dream."

* * *

((thats it for now, i'll update when i have the chance, thanks for reading. please review!)) 


	2. Chapter 2

((A/N: this chapters kind of short. I'm sleepy and i have exams, so sue me. (please don't sue me, i barely have enough money to get my friends grad present!) anyway, today Peach learns a lesson. Dreams are weird.

iown nothing at all.))

* * *

"A dream?" I asked, was this girl a complete loon? "I came all this way because you had a dream?"

Zelda continued, unfazed by my question, "My dreams have a habit of coming true."

I guess she had a point to that. From what I've heard her dreams seem to show the future or something like that. I think I read about it in Princess Today.

"In the dream dark clouds covered Hyrule. Which isn't too uncommon, we always seem to be in trouble around here. Usually I see something representing Link around then. Black clouds equal evil guy. Green light equals hero boy. You get the point," Zelda was rambling, never thought I'd see that. "So instead of seeing Link, I saw a peach tree."

She saw a peach tree? "So you thought of me?"

"Actually," She looked kind of embarrassed, I think she actually blushed, "I thought of making a pie first. So I went to the kitchen to make one and one of the cooks spilt an entire pot of chicken soup on me," Yup she was totally bright red, "So I went to change my clothes and a bunch of old Princess Today magazines fell out of my closet." I mean like a beet, "And you were on the cover of one, so I thought it must be a sign."

She stared down at the table, waiting for me to laugh I guess. I'd admit, I was tempted.

"So what do you want me to help with?" I asked instead, "Some major evil? Because I have to admit, I don't have much experience with the whole hero thing."

Zelda smiled. Gawd she looks hot when she smiles. Wait, why did I just think that? "Well, I was hoping you'd come check out the Spirit Temple with me. I've had another dream since the first one and I saw sand, so I'm heading to the desert to check out what's happening."

Think Peachy think. Go on an adventure with this other princess who you've idolized for ever, even though it'd mean risking your life, possibly getting sun burnt and missing the Annual Flower Ball Daisy invited you to (even though you hate that bitch and would rather kill her than go to her stupid ball). Or stay at home, be bored and wonder about the adventure you'd skipped out of.

Well, when I put it that way.

"Sure. I'm in."

She looked relieved. I'm not sure why. I certainly would not be relieved if I had just hired my self to help me with a quest against darkness or what ever. I would be worried. Very worried.

"We leave tomorrow. But first I must get back to the castle. I have a dinner with Link planned." She said with a flat voice, as though she thought dinner with the Hero of Time was boring. Though a stab of jealousy shot through me as she said.

Stop it Peach. One, you are here to **help **Zelda. Two, she obviously has a boyfriend. Three, since when do you like girls?

All very good points, I informed myself. I cannot like Princess Zelda. End. Of. Story.

"And what do I do?" I asked rather rudely. Lets face it; I'm not proper like they say, "Just wait around?"

She pulled back on her cloak, "Heavens no. You'll come with me to dinner."

Not the answer I expected. But hey, free food is free food. Even if I had to be the third wheel. The third wheel to a Princess I might like. Oh I am so screwed.

"Lets go then."

* * *

((next chapter: Peach meets Link. Sounds fun huh? anyway, thanks for reading. here's your reading gift -hands out Peach dolls- please review!)) 


End file.
